


Horrible choice of words

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post Age of Extinction, and other stuff, robot kisses, sfw enough, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs has a bad habit of referencing his relationship with Drift.</p><p>Post AoE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible choice of words

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. Wiingu's art on tumblr inspired this. Specifically this: http://wiingu.tumblr.com/post/90304396551/im-actually-drawing-more-important-junk-but-this And... I'm really growing to love Crosshairs/Drift.

“Ya can't still be angry at me.”

Oh, Drift was more than angry. He was furious. And embarrassed. And humiliated.

Hound and Bumblebee had been teasing Drift the whole flight back on their private comm. channel.

The only consolation was that the humans seemed oblivious to the situation.

“And I don't think ya really want to keep ignoring me.”

Crosshairs' smug tone only increased Drift's anger.

Drift's optics flared to life. He quickly moved his chair and rotated his back towards Crosshairs.

He heard Hound and Bumblebee snickering now.

Looking up, Drift saw on the navigational screen that their ship had began to descend into landing. Drift quickly stood up as the ship lowered closer and closer to the earth.

“Open the docking door,” Drift demanded and made his way to said part of their ship.

Hood, who was currently piloting the ship, made a confused sound and stared after Drift.

“But we aren't on ground yet,” he said.

Drift quickly spun on his heel and glared at Hound. “Open. The. Docking. Door.”

Without another word, Drift turned back and stomped his way through the ship. He ignored the stares on his back, including the stares from the humans, as he walked by.

He crossed his arms and tapped his servos against his armor as he waited for the docking door to slide open. He took one last look over his shoulder and narrowed his gaze after seeing Crosshairs staring at him. He was frowning.

Drift glared for a few second before he stepped out onto the ship's platform.

He looked down at the ground, estimating the distance from their ship to the earth below. At most, it was barely fifty or sixty feet.

Good enough.

Wordlessly, he walked to the very edge and dove off.

Drift extended his body out as he fell in the sky. He then quickly converted into his helicopter form and sped away from the ship as it landed.

He heard yells coming from the ship and nearly turned around, but his stubborn pride pushed him onward.

Eventually, he settled on a few fields away from the Yeager's house. Swiftly, Drift swooped towards the ground and switched back to his bipedal mode. He landed balanced on his feet and one palm.

With a loud huff, Drift instantly took a seat on the grass. He gracefully folded his legs together and intertwined his servos in a meditating position.

“Primus above. Please grant me the strength to forgive that fool, Crosshairs,” Drift spoke in an angry tone.

He shut his optics so tightly, it was almost getting painful.

Eventually, Drift's angry intakes mellowed out. The silence was a nice change. Drift was beginning to feel calmer.

That is, until he heard a familiar engine approaching his direction. Drift then heard a skid of tires on grass, but he did not open his optics.

“Finally caught up. Have fun with your bloody dramatics?” Crosshairs' voice was irritated. Drift nearly laughed harshly at the irony.

But, he did not grace Crosshairs with a response.

“Oh, what? Now ya gonna play the silent game?”

Drift's brows creased as he attempted to continue ignoring Crosshairs.

“To be fair, I still ain't sure what you're so mad about,” Crosshairs muttered. “I thought it was something I said when the humans first showed up. But, nah. You're really pissed.”

Drift's optics flared open and he glared at Crosshairs. Quickly, he stood up and folded his arms together again.

“Thrust. Hold. Pull back. Repeat. Does that sound familiar?” Drift demanded as he stepped closer. It made Drift even more embarrassed after he blurted out such a crude phrase.

Crosshairs blinked and stared at Drift. He then began to...laugh. No. Cackle. At Drift's misfortune. “That's it?”

“ 'That's it?' You were clearly mocking me and our interfacing habits! You dishonor me, Crosshairs,” Drift spat out and turned away. He scowled at the distant horizon.

After a moment, Drift flinched at feeling hands wrapping around his waist. Crossfire was leaning close behind him, whispering huskily in his audios. “Mmm. Nah. I wasn't doin' that, Bae. I just needed a way to teach those humans. I'm a blunt thinker when it comes to battle.”

“It is said that one who cannot choose his words wisely ends with many enemies,” Drift hissed back.

Crosshairs chuckled again and teasingly ran his fingers against Drift's chestplate.

“Ya love it. We both know that. Otherwise I wouldn't have had our interfaces to reference.”

Drift made a loud intake and moved one servo to rub at his faceplate in frustration.

Smug bastard.

“Now,” Crosshairs drawled on and nipped at Drift's neck, “what do'ya say we put those maneuvers to good use?” He purposefully breathed hard against Drift's audios.

Drift lifted his head and quickly grabbed Crosshairs's wrists. “Oh no. The one who prospers is the one who produces the most effort. You must work for that right.”

He not-so-gently released Crosshairs arms and took a few steps away.

And Crosshairs was behind him again just as quickly, moving beside him. He lifted Drift's right arm up and brought his servo up to his mouth. Delicate kisses scrapped against Drift's knuckle.

Drift froze again and glanced to the other mech. Crosshairs kept eye contact with Drift. He paused in between kisses and puckered his mouth at Drift once and smirked.

Smug, smug bastard.

Drift intended to walk away, but with the attention his servo was getting, his arm felt heavier.

Slowly, Crosshairs mouth traveled up Drift's arm inch by inch.

Drift swallowed heavily as Crosshairs reached his neck again. Drift hesitantly tilted his head to allow Crosshairs access to his mouth.

Whatever anger Drift held onto dissolved at this point. Drift's distant demeanor had melted away as Crosshairs wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Drift clutched at Crosshairs's armor and produced a soft moan in-between kisses.

“Crosshairs,” Drift said quietly and tilted his head back slowly, “if you do not interface with me right now, I will never speak to you again.” Drift's optics flared brightly with arousal.

Pride be damned.

Crosshairs smirked and resumed their kiss.

They both knew Drift would never keep such a threat.


End file.
